Ellen Page
Ellen Page is the daughter of two members of the lowly House Page making her a member of House Page. Ellen Page has two siblings in the form of Tallen, and Lucien Page of whom Tallen is the growing leader of the families business and at the same time is Ellen's most bitter opponent, while Lucien joined the Order of the Red Dragon where he was knighted following the Invasion of Westbridge and now is a titled member of the Order. Ellen Page became romantically linked with Michael Cera of the wealthy House Cera and the two are deeply in love after he helped her through all of the pain she felt and the two were married during the events of the Rise of Lucerne. With Michael Cera she has two children in the form of Alleria, and Willum Cera of which her son Willum was named after William Lovie III. and is a attending the Lucernian Academy with the crown family, while Alleria is still a baby around the time of Burning Dreams. Ellen Page is a priest of the Order of the Dragon in Lucerne, which she joined following her devestating moments with Sean Lovie. She is in a relationship with Dragon KnightOrder of the Red Dragon Michael Cera, which has caused her to become even more influencial. Ellen Page has always been very devoted to the Dragon , and this belief often clashed with her parents secular beliefs system. She harbors a lot of resentment towards her parents due to their secular way of life. Ellen Page was born in Lucerne proper to two members of the poor House Page, and throughout her youth their family was troubled as seemingly no matter what the three seemed to try they never gained any real love for each other. Her two brothers were both unemotional as well due to the upringing and of her immedatiate family basically only her brother Lucien did she have any sort of real emotional relationship. This unloving home life caused her to find solace in the book of the Dragon, which by the age of 7 she says she was able to recite from memory. She credits the Dragon, with allowing her to read, and allowing her to emotionally survive the depression she felt at home. Her rape by Sean Lovie, was a monumental moment in her life, and instead of destroying her sanity it instead caused her to believe more in the Dragon, and wanted more and more to find answers to what her failings were that caused this event. Ellen Page would become obsessed with revenge against Sean Lovie and in this way she would plan an attack on his main holding in the form of the Tower of Solice alongside Michael Cera, and Ellen Page would join Taylor Swift in the mission to Lorderon where accompanied by Michael Cera she would be in the capital as the cultists turned against the Lucernians, and loyalist Lorderon forces. History Early History : "I don't react to a tragic happening any more. I took so many bad things as a kid and some people think I don't care about anything. It's just too hard for me to get emotional. I can't cry no more." : -Ellen Page Ellen Page was born in Lucerne proper, to two parents, who no matter what the three seemed to try never gained any real love for each other. Her two brothers were both unemotional as well due to the upbringing and of her immediate family basically only her brother Lucien did she have any sort of real emotional relationship. This unloving home life caused her to find solace in the book of the Dragon, which by the age of 7 she says she was able to recite from memory. She credits the Dragon, with allowing her to read, and allowing her to emotionally survive the depression she felt at home. Recovery Family Members House Cera - NEW.png|Michael Cera - Husband|link=Michael Cera Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Ellen Page Laurane Blount Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Laurane Blount - Friend|link=Laurane Blount Mature Ezio.jpg|Ezio Ederiz - Ally|link=Ezio Ederiz POV Role Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Page Category:Order of the Dragon Category:People of Brill Category:POV Character